


【知乎体】有一个比你自己还bitchy的姐妹是怎样的体验？

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

［巫师生活］［情感］

各位仙女，有一个比你自己还bitchy的姐妹是怎样的体验？

匿名用户：

谢邀，匿名保命。

不是姐妹，是ex兼gay蜜。就用D来称呼他吧。关于D是怎么成为我的ex兼gay蜜的——不得不说，这个过程实在太狗了，能完美体现出D有多么bitchy！

背景是这样的：我家和D家是世交，所以我还在穿开裆裤的时候就已经认识他了。没错，也就是所谓的青梅竹马。D长得好看，像我当年成天抱在怀里的金发人偶性转版。而且他还很会装逼，是我们那一圈儿里的孩子王。一张嘴叭叭地，能支使体型是他两倍的男孩围着他团团转，为他服务——日！我早该明白他就是个小婊砸！

然而，那时的我被滤镜蒙蔽了。在我整个萝莉时代，D都是我心目中完美的白马王子。

后来我们进入青春期，我依然很迷恋他，因为他越长越帅了。那时我就开始以D的女朋友自居，这是很水到渠成的事情。首先，我们两家是世交；其次，我们在同一个学院；最后，也是最重要的一点，D从未阻止过我的亲昵举动。所有人——包括D自己，都默认我们是一对儿！

虽然作为男朋友，D表现的……emmmm……但谁叫他那张小脸蛋儿漂亮呢？足以令人遗忘他所有的冷淡、毒舌、娇纵、任性。没办法，我们是一起长大的，我已经习惯了在他面前做一只舔狗（泪）。

就当我以为我们会这样岁月静好直到毕业结婚，事情有了变化。从三年级开始，D突然对我热情起来了！！！

你们能想象吗？去他妈的丘比特！老娘当时还受宠若惊！！！

我是真的很傻很天真，根本没意识到D对我的热情程度和某个格兰芬多与我们之间的距离——成、正、比！

打个比方。有一次D受伤了，手臂骨折。当我们在公共休息室里的时候，他表现得和平时无异，吊着一只膀子也不妨碍他那张嘴到处喷射毒液，辅以一些创造性的、幽默的、无伤大雅的恶作剧咒语。他甚至还很有男子气概的表示：小伤而已。（不排除这是他嘴硬。）

但当某个格兰芬多出现时，D就捧着他受伤的手臂没骨头似的往我大腿上倒，还他妈冲我撒娇！就好像我们是那种黏在一起的甜腻腻的恩爱情侣。他哼哼唧唧地：“好疼啊……”、“我怀疑我差一点就要被截肢了”、“啊……啊……啊啊！”

叫得百转千回。

我一定是被美色迷惑了心智。D那淡金色的长睫毛一扇一扇的样子，还真挺可人疼的。

于是，我安慰他。

而他看着格兰芬多离开的背影。

妈的死给🙄

话说到这里，大家应该也明白了。我的青梅竹马男朋友，不知哪根筋搭错，突然意识到自己的性取向，并喜欢上了一个男孩。

我发誓，如果他一直利用我们之间的关系去博取那个该死的格兰芬多的注意，露馅儿那天我一定和他绝交！

但是，没错，国际惯例此处该有转折——但是朋友们，高潮来了！D以他前无古人后无来者的bitchy骚操作，成功利用我（以及各路无辜炮灰）泡到了某个格兰芬多，同时保全了我对他的友情。

你要问我是什么感受？大概就是，心酸中透露着一丝无奈，无奈中掩不住一丝好笑，好笑中升华出一丝佩服。

论bitchy，老娘甘拜下风。

哎这故事说起来就太长了，横跨四年呢（是的，即使D这种玩弄人心的混蛋，也花了四年时间才完全把某格兰芬多钓到手）。我明天要早起，先去睡觉了，回来再继续码字啊～


	2. Chapter 2

我回来了。

要说D的骚操作，那简直太多了。为了使我的回答清晰完整，并符合逼乎的风格，我决定分层论述。

你们以为bitchy只是一个形容词？你们以为婊里婊气或者刻薄毒舌就是bitchy？太天真了。

作为一个和D青梅竹马的可怜女孩，我要大声说出下面这句话！

——婊，是一种人生境界！

第一重境界，是最外在的婊。D就是那类你一打眼就知道不好惹的家伙，他的每根头发丝儿，每根长睫毛，都在无声地向你炫耀“我很精致昂贵”。他身上沉淀着古老纯血家族千年来的积弊——当然，我们通常称之为“精英的优雅”。也就是说，他能傲慢得彬彬有礼，恶毒得才华横溢，社交时永远能显得漫不经心却不失风度。再加上他本人尖锐恶劣的糟糕本性……那就是一个大写的“婊”啊朋友们！

这一部分不赘言了，毕竟我也不敢放他的照片。就分享几条D式语录吧：

1.其实这“蛋糕”也不怎么好吃。真的。但既然都凑到我嘴边了，吃一吃也没什么要紧。（一周连换三个date对象的说法。）

2.别为那群顶着鸟窝在霍格沃茨上空到处膨胀的氢气球生气，浪费自己刚敷的美容咒。

3.其实我并非那种斯莱特林优越论的支持者，其他学院也不错的对不对？比如赫奇帕奇，他们真是可怜又可爱——傻得可爱，土得可怜。

4.（对某个反对他未果又回来请求原谅的斯莱特林）拜托别一副又当又立的嘴脸，当婊/子也是要看脸的。

5.（出柜之前）姑娘们，你们应该感谢梅林——我是一个直男。

6.（出柜之后）姑娘们，我得坦白说：在我面前，这世上根本没有直男。

…………

呵呵。

第二重境界，是玩弄人心的手段。这就要提到我们分手的事情了。

当时是四年级，斯莱特林内部的交际圈已经彻底固定下来。我们的小圈子以D、我，还有B为核心。B是一个非常漂亮高挑但性格冷淡的纯血男巫，有点喜欢我，我们仨同进同出。斯莱特林们总是因为利益集结在一起，但这并不代表我们之间没有发展出深刻的感情。这是前提。

四年级刚开学，D就展现出异乎寻常的阴郁。无论是魁地奇，还是那些关于格兰芬多的笑话，好像都不能再激起他的兴趣了。他表现得如此痛苦，我当然要尝试与他沟通。前几次都失败了，他要不然转移话题，要不然干脆闭上嘴。这家伙，别看他经常话痨似的叨逼叨，但当他真的想要隐藏什么的时候，就算灌一整瓶吐真剂下去也没用。

等他终于肯向我倾诉，我就傻乎乎地一脚踏入了圈套中。

第一次谈话非常简短，D吞吞吐吐，欲言又止。

他问：“你知道B深深爱着你吗？”

我被他的措辞吓了一跳，我不认为B对我有这——么深的感情！而且D也不可能犯这样的认知错误。

我回答：“也许？但我是你的女朋友，你明白的。”

他又不说话了，并一日比一日瘦下去。

第二次谈话是在半个月后。当时他……嗯……在大庭广众之下受到了一些羞辱。

我心疼坏了，恨不得把黑湖的水都哭出来。D依然欲言又止，小心翼翼地（梅林啊，我从未在他脸上见过那么脆弱那么易被伤害的表情），试探性地问我：“亲爱的，我可以向你呈现真实的自己吗？”

我立刻回答他：“当然，我会接受你的一切。我可是你的女朋友！”

但他【惨淡】地笑了：“爱情是这个世界上最华丽的沙塔，情人的理解就像薛定谔的猫。”

我说：“别傻了，我们一起长大，不仅是恋人，我也是最了解你的朋友。”（啊！我真想穿越回去打自己一巴掌！了解？了解个蛋蛋！）

D沉默良久，才【艰难】地说：“我发现，我喜欢男孩……尤其，尤其是B。”他允许我消化了这个消息一分钟，然后【痛苦】地告白：“我不知道该怎么办了，我的人生中还从未出现过这样不受控的情况。我不想伤害你，亲爱的，我还记得你四岁时抱着洋娃娃的模样。就像你说的，我们一起长大，你是我重要的朋友。我还没有准备好公开性取向，但我不愿意让一个我自己看着长大的姑娘——也就是你，变成一块挡箭牌。潘，你是特殊的。”

我完全傻了。首先，我男朋友是gay；其次，D第一次如此直白的告诉我，我重要且特殊。

我没有责怪他，甚至有些同情他。

梅林的袜子！他自编自演了一出狗血三角大戏，而我居然信了！该死的青春期！之后回想起来，也许是因为D的痛苦太真实了吧。情节都是假的，加诸他身的种种情愫却是真的。谁叫他暗恋的人不是B而偏偏是一个格兰芬多死对头呢？人家可讨厌他了！

然后我们和平分手，D也正式开始他浪荡的猎艳之旅，持续了半个多学期吧。他的date对象全是女孩，上到七年级学姐，下到三年级萝莉，根本没人逃得过这个死给的手掌心。同时，一则关于B横刀夺爱的流言甚嚣尘上。B乐见其成，甚至对我献起殷勤——说真的，这让我愧疚死了。有好长一段时间我都不敢直视“暗恋B的D”的眼睛。

即便如此，没错，即便如此——我也产生了一些无可救药的优越感。D频繁更换女友，为了恋情和性取向的问题痛苦不已，但他却如此珍惜我，不让我做他的挡箭牌，并说我是“特殊的”。我知道这很傻，但优越感都是对比出来的。他完全抓住了我的弱点，让我既感动又愧疚，还满足了我暗搓搓的虚荣心！怪不得我完全原谅了他，并愿意像以前一样保护他。

第三次谈话则在圣诞舞会上。他邀请我跳一支舞，全程在我耳边低低地说那些爱情虚无主义的鬼话，接着又歌颂斯莱特林式友情的伟大坚固。他仔细剖析B的财富、家庭情况和性格，强调B是整个大厅里最适合我的男人。舞到中途，他将我推向B。B接住我，我们继续在舞池里转圈，而他笑着退场。

——成功营造出一股令人心酸的，慧剑斩情丝的氛围。

很久以后我才知道后续发展。D暗恋的那个格兰芬多当时正喜欢一个拉文克劳女孩，这个拉文克劳却名花有主了，是其他人的舞伴。

而我们机智的、一股绿茶味儿的、刚刚“失恋”的D同学，借此机会，在圣诞舞会偏僻的角落里，稍稍靠近了与他“同病相怜”的格兰芬多。

以往碰见就要拔魔杖的两个人，居然在灯火阑珊处平静独处了半个多小时。即使对话只有这么几句：

D：“嫉妒的滋味不好受？”

格兰芬多：“闭嘴。”

D：“连咒我的力气都没有了？”

格兰芬多：“我不负责配合你掩饰你自己的可悲之处。”

D：“是吗？至少在今夜，我理解你。整个舞会大厅里，只有我俩的感情是相通的。”

格兰芬多：“你……你也有这一面。是的，嫉妒的滋味不好受。”

D：“我明白。或者说，过于明白了。”

#

你们见过这么一箭三雕的骚操作？！和我分手，维持核心社交圈的稳定，同时靠近暗恋对象。简直游刃有余，演技爆表！！！

哎，虽然D真的是个玩弄人心的混蛋，但他至少有一点说的不错：B的确是最适合我的男人。现在B是我的丈夫了。而且，肯花这么多精力套路我，也恰恰说明他的确看重我这个朋友吧。

否则我连走他套路的机会都不会有。

然而，套路我容易，套路某个格兰芬多就不是简单的事情了。关于bitchy的最高境界，也就是他钓到格兰芬多的关键点。嗯……明天再更新，我得哄宝宝睡觉了～

————————————————

回答一下@纵享丝滑 的问题。

其实我也怀疑过B和D当初是合起伙来套路我啦，斯莱特林男人出了名的心机深沉。

但我也懒得深究，毕竟我只想做个【单纯】的贵妇。

所谓贵妇，就是捏着把柄像捏一把华丽的小扇子，并用它交际和扇风呢🙃


End file.
